1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for separating and recovering gold with high selectivity from acid aqueous solution including gold in a form of ion or salt without undergoing undesired affects by another metallic ions.
2. Description of Prior Arts
It has been widely performed in old days to separate gold and silver by amalgam process from gold ore and silver ore, while today such the amalgam process has almost not employed since there have been lessened gold ore and silver ore with high content of the noble metals which are adapted for such the amalgam process and further because of the problems of enviornmental pollution produced by using mercury in such the amalgam process. The amalgam process has, however, the following adavantages that consumption of energy is small, and thus the process is economical of energy and that those noble metals may be efficiently separated by relatively simple operation. Accordingly, the amalgam process is expected to have possibility of bein again utilized as an excellent method for separating gold and silver by resolving the problems of enviormental pollution coming from use of mercury and by improving a process to be able to be adapted for separating gold and silver from low content ore. Further, it has been requested to separate efficiently gold or silver from worn-out gold plated or silver plated products, or electrolytic slime containing partly gold or silver and other materials, but however, advantageous method responsive to the requirement has hitherto not been known.